La otra cara del Gobierno
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Se dice que Mycroft Holmes es el Gobierno Británico y que Gregory Lestrade es sólo un DI más de Scotland Yard... pero que pasa cuando las vidas de estos dos se cruzan? Descubranlo ;) -Yaoi-
1. La primera cita

_Hola! Acá vuelvo con otro fic~ Un Mystrade, pero no cualquier Mystrade (?) Este fic surgió de un rol con FriiWonkaWatson así que es co-autoría con ella y tendrá vaaaarios capítulos, no se cuantos, y lo iré subiendo a medida que tenga tiempo ^^_**  
**

_En fin, sin más preámbulos, simplemente lean~!_

_**Advertencias: yaoi.**  
_

_****_**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la BBC y a Connan Doyle.**

Autoras: FriiWonkaWatson y Flo U. W. Holmes

* * *

**I**

**La primera cita.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Londres, un día de semana común y corriente. Gregory Lestrade se dirigía a la casa del mayor de los hermanos Holmes para concretar una reunión que tenía con éste, llevando consigo unas carpetas; papeleo, por supuesto. Por alguna razón, Mycroft quería ver el informe el caso Baskerville. Estaba algo nervioso, no sabía muy por qué, después de todo, sería una reunión de trabajo, como cualquier otra, pero quizás el hecho de que ésta tuviera lugar en la casa del Holmes le ponía de esa manera. Al llegar y observar la inmensidad de la vivienda por unos instantes, tocó el timbre y esperó.

.

Mientras, en su oficina, el mayor de los Holmes tomaba tranquilamente el té, esperando la llegada del inspector tal y como habían acordado. Al escuchar el timbre, mandaba a llamar a su mayordomo y que éste recibiera a DI. Una vez el peligris estuvo en su oficina, se puso de pie y le sonrió levemente.

— Hola Greg… ¿puedo llamarte Greg?

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa algo extrañado— Hola, em… Calro, Mycroft— hizo una pausa para mostrarle la carpeta del caso—. Aquí tengo las cosas del caso.

El pelirrojo tomó los archivos y los leyó por unos segundos, para luego dejarlos sobre el escritorio— Bien. Te pido disculpas nuevamente porque te mandé a vigilar a mi hermano para el caso H.O.U.N.D..

— No hay problema— se rascó la nuca riendo levemente—, después de todo, me hizo bien alejarme de Londres un tiempo más— miró la carpeta sobre la mesa y agregó— ¿No vas a revisarlo?

Negaba con la cabeza— Se que están bien. Antes de que la trajeras ya tenía la información— volvía a sonreír— ¿Estás libre esta noche Greg?

Alzó una ceja y lo observó por unos segundos, para luego responder— Si.

El otro asintió con la cabeza— ¿A qué hora sales de Scotland Yard?

— Alrededor de las ocho de la noche… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún otro caso para el cual quieres que vigile a Sherlock?

El mayor de los Holmes negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír— Bien sabemos la relación que llevan Sherlock y su doctor… No es un caso, solo una cena.

El inspector sonrió de lado, algo divertido— Si, lo sé y… me parece bien— hizo una pausa—. Bien, entonces una cena normal, de acuerdo, ¿en dónde? En verdad no conozco muchos lugares en dónde cenar como Dios manda.

El más alto soltó una risita— Lo sé, un trabajo como el tuyo no da más que para comida chatarra— alzó las cejas un poco y luego lo miró—. No te preocupes, te recogeré— sonrió nuevamente.

Lestrade asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y salió de aquella enorme casa, para dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina en el edificio de Scotland Yard. Durante el resto de la tarde, permaneció con una sonrisa boba en su cara, completamente inconsciente.

.

.

Cuando se cumplió la hora, Lestrade salió del edificio, encontrándose con una mujer que tecleaba con la mirada fija en su teléfono y un auto negro estacionado detrás de ella. La joven, alzando un poco la vista, se acercó a él y preguntó.

— Gregory Lestrade, ¿cierto?

El hombre la miró algo extrañado, para luego responder— Si, ¿y usted es…?

— Anthea— respondía simplemente ella, abriendo la puerta del auto—. Entre, por favor— el detective la miró aún más extrañado, pero aún así obedeció y ella lo siguió, entrando también y volviendo a teclear.

Mientras el auto comenzaba a andar, la miró por un largo rato, hasta que preguntó— Es un nombre raro, ¿no es su nombre verdadero, verdad? Espere… ¿Viene de parte de Mycroft Holmes?

Ella despegó los ojos del celular por unos segundos— Si— sonrió de forma amable y volvió su vista al aparato, para no volver a hablar hasta haber llegado al restaurant—. Es allá— señaló con la mirada el lugar—. Solo pregunte por él, lo espera dentro.

Él asintió con la cabeza y entró al lugar, para preguntar por el otro en la recepción. La mujer que lo recibió sonrió de forma amable y lo guió hasta una mesa para dos en donde se encontraba sentado el Holmes. Se le acercó, sonriendo y saludó amablemente:

— Buenas noches— se sentó en la otra silla, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en aquel restaurant caro y elegante.

— Buenas noches Greg— dijo el otro cordialmente, notando que se veía un poco diferente a hacía unas horas— ¿Te has arreglado? Te ves bien.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del peli-gris. Por supuesto, aquel era el hermano de Sherlock, y también tenía esa extraña facultad de verlo todo— Un poco, a decir verdad, pero no demasiado…— lo miró fijamente, como buscando algo que decir—. Tú te ves… muy elegante.

El otro simplemente rió y pidió al mesero que les llevara los menús, para poder elegir lo que iban a comer— Puedes elegir lo que gustes, Greg, yo invito— hizo una pequeña pausa— Gracias por el cumplido— sonrió mirando el sonrojo ajeno—. El sonrojo te queda bien.

— Por favor, no hace falta…— dijo, sonrojándose aún más ante las palabras del otro— G-Gracias, supongo…— calvó su vista en el menú, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a invadirlo. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y no parecer un idiota ante Mycroft, pero al ver los precios, no pudo evitar soltar— ¡Dios, esto es carísimo!

El otro simplemente rió y luego pidieron lo que iban a comer, acompañado de un vino especial que el Holmes pidió. Luego de que el camarero se fue, Mycroft dijo con una sonrisa:

— El _cangrej_ es la especialidad de aquí, debo decirte.

— Oh, ya veo…— respondió el otro, sin entender demasiado, preguntándose si eso era lo que el otro había pedido— ¿Y eso qué es?— preguntó luego, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Cangrejo, con una salsa especial de este restaurante— sonrió, mirándolo fijamente.

— Ah…— desvió un poco la mirada y al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, preguntó— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Ocupado— respondió simplemente el mayor de los Holmes, lanzando un suspiro—. Todo el tiempo el gobierno necesita favores, y para eso estoy yo— rió levemente— ¿El tuyo?

— Claro, debe de ser agotador— dijo él, reclinándose un poco en su asiento—. Bastante aburrido, a decir verdad, mucho papeleo acumulado.

— Bueno, esas son las consecuencias de tener un trabajo tan agotador como el nuestro.

— Si, ya lo creo…

Justo en ese momento el mozo los interrumpía para traerles sus órdenes, junto con el vino, el cual servía en sus copas. Mycroft tomó la suya y la levantó un poco, sonriendo.

— Salud.

Gregory tomó su copa también sonriendo— Salud— dijo, para luego beber un poco y agregar—. Está exquisito.

El contrario sonreía y también probaba el vino, para luego decir— Es uno de los más añejos que hay, es excelente en verdad— lo miraba fijamente por unos minutos y luego preguntaba— ¿Tienes novia Greg?

Asintió interesado al escuchar lo que le otro decía del vino, mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente, con la copa aún en la mano— No... el divorcio con mi mujer y mi trabajo... no me dan tiempo para conocer gente nueva— tragó algo dificultosamente y dejó la copa en la mesa.

— Ya veo…— miró su copa nuevamente, moviéndola un poco, observando el líquido en su interior—. Entonces las relaciones íntimas están también por debajo de los porcentajes…

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin entender demasiado su punto— ¿Por debajo de qué porcentajes?

Lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos, algo sorprendido por su pregunta— Acaso… ¿ha tenido relaciones en estos meses?

Se incomodó un poco ante aquello, pero al final respondió— …No, no.

El otro simplemente asintió y volvió a tomar un poco de vino— Bien…— le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, lo que provocó que el sonrojo volviera a las mejillas del DI y comenzó a comer.

.

El resto de la cena continuó de forma normal, hablando de trivialidades y cosas de sus trabajos, lo que hizo que ambos se relajaran bastante. Luego de que ambos terminaran y Mycroft pagara la cuenta –negándose fervientemente a los pedidos del peli-gris a que dividieran gastos–, salieron de aquel lugar. Sin darse cuenta, ambos tenían dibujados en sus rostros pequeñas sonrisas inocentes, bastantes atípicas en ellos. Hablaron por un rato más y el Holmes llevó nuevamente a Lestrade al edificio de Scotland Yard para que pudiera recoger su auto; una vez allí, se despidieron, no sin antes acordar otro encuentro, para una semana más tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado el primer capi~ espero poder subir pronto el segundo ^^_

_Saluditos~! _

_Reviw? **_


	2. La confesión

_Hola! Después de muuuuucho tiempo acá viene el segundo cap de este fic loco xD__  
_

_Bueno, para que dar un monólogo, simplemente lean jaja xD_

_**Advertencias: yaoi.**  
_

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la BBC y a Connan Doyle.**

**Autoras: **Flo U. W. Holmes y FriiWonkaWatson :)

* * *

**II**

**La confesión.**

Pasaron cerca de dos meses y las cenas semanales entre Mycroft y Lestrade eran ya completamente típicas para ambos. Los dos hombres se habían acostumbrado –quizás demasiado- a la presencia del otro, al punto de que la formalidad entre ambos había desaparecido y podría decirse que se hasta se habían hecho buenos amigos. Pero había algo que ambos no podían evitar, y era el hecho de que cada vez ansiaban con más fuerza a que el día pactado para cenar llegara. Y ese día, para el inspector de Scotland Yard, parecía estar pasando de forma tediosamente lenta, aunque solo faltara poco menos de una hora para que saliera del trabajo y fuera al encuentro del mayor de los Holmes.

Estaba sentado en su oficina, con un café en la mano y revisando algunos expedientes, cuando su teléfono celular sonó anunciando un mensaje entrante. Al ver el remitente, no pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

— "Estoy afuera de tu oficina. MH".

Rápidamente, terminó de tomar el poco café que le quedaba, acomodó lo más rápido que pudo los papeles, tomó su saco y salió de allí.

— Mycroft— dijo en forma de saludo, sonriendo.

— Buenas noches Gregory— dijo el aludido, que se encontraba parado al lado de su auto, con su típico paraguas en la mano. Luego abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y agregó—. Adelante.

El peli-gris subió al auto, seguido del otro— ¿Cómo has estado Mycroft?

— Muy bien— respondió el diplomático, dedicándole una sonrisa— ¿Mucho trabajo, verdad?

— Si— respondió el detective luego de suspirar profundamente—. Y tu hermanito menor no ayuda a decir verdad— agregó luego, riendo por lo bajo— ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

Mycroft también lanzó un pequeño suspiro, a la vez que dirigía su vista hacia la ventana del coche, mirando las calles pasar— Como siempre, el mundo no puede girar sin que yo les ayude— dijo, para luego lanzar una risita.

Gregory también rió— Claro que no, sus manos son las que hacen girar al mundo, señor Holmes— dijo luego de forma cómica, mirándolo.

— Bien, me alegra saber que ayudo a hacerlo girar— dijo en forma de respuesta el otro, sin quitar la vista de la ventana, pero moviendo su mano buscando la ajena— He hecho una cena— agregó luego de un rato, cuando el coche comenzaba a perder velocidad—. Esta es mi casa— dijo luego, saliendo del auto.

Gregory bajó del auto y observó la casa, o mejor dicho la mansión, la cual tenía un gran jardín que la rodeaba. El peli-gris jamás hubiera imaginado que el mayor de los Holmes viviera en una casa tan grande.

— ¡Wow, es… enorme!— no pudo evitar exclamar—. Sabía que tenías dinero, pero… ¡nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una mansión!

El otro sonrió ante los comentarios del detective inspector y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada, para luego entrar en la gran casa.

— Bueno, como uno de los más importantes del gobierno, las personas… bueno, los que requieren de mi ayuda, me pagan bastante.

— Ya veo— respondió Lestrade, observando el interior de la vivienda— Es muy linda, muy… de tu estilo— agregó luego, sonriendo.

El mayor de los Holmes le devolvió la sonrisa y luego comenzó a caminar, en dirección al comedor, en dónde ambos se sentaron— No soy muy bueno cocinando, asique mis cocineros se encargaron, espero que te guste.

— De seguro me gustará— dijo en forma de respuesta el peli-gris—. Después de todo, no soy exquisito con la comida— agregó, sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa y casi al instante les trajeron la comida, por lo que comenzaron a comer.

— Bueno, no quedó tan mal— comentó Mycroft luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Escuché que saliste con una mujer hace dos noches, ¿cómo te fue?

— Si— respondió Lestrade, sonriendo de lado—. No muy bien a decir verdad… Es que era una cita a ciegas y, bueno, no congeniamos bien— agregó, para luego seguir comiendo, clavando su mirada en el plato frente a él.

El diplomático asintió con la cabeza— Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago, ella es secretaria, ¿no? Se llama Elizabeth— comentó mientras continuaba comiendo, como si nada— Si, creo que no hubiera funcionado.

Gregory levantó la vista del plato y miró a su interlocutor extrañado— ¿Me…? ¿La investigaste?— preguntó, incrédulo.

El Holmes levantó la vista, para mirarlo— Greg, si me interesa alguien, extrañamente no hay algo que no sepa de esa persona.

Lestrade sintió como se sonrojaba levemente— Ah… ya veo— volvió a fijar la vista en su plato, para que el otro no se percatara de que se estaba sonrojando cada vez más de solo pensar.

Mycroft sonrió, tomando su copa de vino— Te vez encantador cuando te sonrojas Gregory.

Aquel comentario sólo logro hacerlo sonrojar aún más— Gra-Gracias… creo— respondió, sin levantar la vista, mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse— Tu no saliste con nadie, ¿o sí?

El político dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y lo miró sonriendo de lado— No. En realidad en estos momentos me interesa una persona… Aunque no suelo salir, de todas formas.

— Ya veo…— comentó, para luego mirarlo, pero sin levantar la cabeza— Y… ¿quién es esa persona?— preguntó luego, en un susurro, deseando, en el fondo, que la respuesta fuera la que él creía que fuera.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza— Creo que tú debes de saberlo ya— hizo una pausa—. Por tu sonrojo, tus pupilas, aquellas pequeñas gotas de sudor que se cuelan por tu frente…— volvió a hacer una pausa, en la cual Gregory creyó el Holmes jamás respondería—. Si, Gregory… eres tu— respondió al fin, sonriendo levemente.

El aludido sonrió levemente al escuchar la respuesta y para luego levantar la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los del otro. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero como no se le ocurrió que decir, volvió a cerrarla, y entonces sonrió más ampliamente, con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Por su parte, el contrario se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sonriendo, y se acomodó bien en su asiento, mirándolo fijamente.

— Dime, Gregory… ¿Te intereso como tú a mi?

— Bueno, yo…— apretó los labios fuertemente, sin saber exactamente como responder a aquello, o si estaba siquiera listo para hacerlo. Finalmente, suspiró profundamente y terminó por decir— Si, Mycroft, tu… me interesas.

Mycroft sonrió, para luego deslizar su mano derecha por la mesa, en dirección a Lestrade— No sabes cuan feliz me hace saber eso…

El corazón de Lestrade dio un salto, pero luego tragó saliva sonriendo levemente, y acercó su mano a la del otro.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, mirándose con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, para luego continuar comiendo. Una vez terminaron, el Holmes se puso de pie y dijo:

— Bien, ¿quieres que te muestre el resto de la casa?

— Claro, por qué no— respondió el peli-gris, levantándose también.

Mycroft Holmes le tomó la mano mientras sus empleados retiraban la cosas de la mesa— Aquí es mi oficina— el cuarto era amplio, con una laptop apagada y muchos libros acomodados— La sala…— sin dejar de sonreír le mostró la habitación, que era bastante cómoda y elegante, con una chimenea en el medio, estanterías con libros y pinturas al rededor— Por aquí está el jardín— por último, le mostró una puerta que daba a afuera, que estaba arreglado con varias flores y una tenue luz que dejaba ver una mesa y sillas de jardín debajo de una sombrilla, todas de color blanco.

— Tu casa es hermosa, de verdad— dijo al llegar al jardín. No había podido quitar su vista del rostro de Mycroft, pero aún así había visto encantado toda la vivienda.

Ambos salieron al jardín y comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Cada vez se acercaban más al cuerpo del otro, casi de forma inconsciente. Se frenaron frente a una pequeña fuente que había en medio del lugar y entonces Mycroft lo acercó aún más hacía él, para luego llevar una de sus manos a su mejilla y susurrar:

— Claro que es hermosa… ahora que estás en ella. La haces ver mejor— poco a poco, comenzó a acercar sus rostros.

Lestrade lo miró a los ojos mientras apoyaba las manos en el pecho ajeno, aferrándose a su traje, ya que su corazón latía tan rápidamente que sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el equilibrio y caer.

— Mycroft…— susurró, de forma apenas audible.

El mayor de los Holmes se acercó más y terminó pegando sus labios a los ajenos, para besarlo de forma lenta. El besar no era algo que el diplomático hiciera seguido, pero lo consideraba un arte y, en ese momento, estaba trazando una obra maestra en los labios del detective inspector.

Gregory, por su parte, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a subir de temperatura. Besar a un hombre era extraño, sin duda alguna, pero besar a Mycroft Holmes era, definitivamente, lo que mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Se acercó más al cuerpo del más alto, de forma que quedaron pegados el uno al otro, mientras continuaban saboreando los labios ajenos.

.

.

Esa misma noche, momentos más tarde, Gregory Lestrade se despidió del mayor de los Holmes en la puerta de su propia casa. Ya había tomado la costumbre de, los días que había quedado con Mycroft para cenar, ir en taxi al trabajo, ya que el otro siempre insistía en pasarlo a buscar por la oficina en su coche. En cuanto entró a su casa, se quedó parado contra la puerta por unos cuantos minutos. No podía creer lo que había pasado… había besado a un hombre. ¡Había besado a Mycroft Holmes! Y no solo eso… ¡habían quedado para volver a cenar en aquella enorme mansión nuevamente dos días después! El mundo en verdad debía de haberse vuelto loco para que aquello estuviera pasando. El frío y estirado hermano de Sherlock Holmes le había confesado que tenía sentimientos hacia él y él… en verdad no podía creerlo, después de el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo esos dos meses, también había desarrollado sentimientos para con el mayor de los dos hermanos.

Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a su habitación, quizás el mundo se había vuelto loco, pero agradecía que hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien...eso es todo! ^^_

_Espero no tardar tanto tiempo en subir el prox cap, pero bueno, es que como es un rol, tengo que ir transcribiendo las partes y corrigiendo tiempos verbales y ortografía, etc, etc xD_

_En fin... dejen reviw **_

_Saludos! :)_


End file.
